Accidents
by MissConfused
Summary: She spun around fast to check up with the guys. Then she felt her lips brush against someone else’s lips. Not just any ones lips
1. mall accident

"PAN! Wake up!"

Pan rolled over and looks at her clock it was 8:00.

Why the hall am I up so fucking early! Pan thought

"Pan you have guests!"

"I'm up! Geeze could let a girl actually get up," Pan grumbled

Pam rushed down stairs and opened the door.

"Why are you still in your pajamas?" Bra asked.

Pan looked down and sure enough she saw her big white T-shirt and her black shorts.

Cause it's eight in the mornin'," she answered sleepily.

Don't tell me you forgot! Oh my god Trunks she forgot!

That's when Pan noticed Trunks standing there. She felt a blush coming on.

"Trunks I told you to remind her while you were training."

Most of just slipped my mind," he said winking at Pan.

She felt her cheeks go red.

Uh, our shopping trip you promised me!"

Oh you mean the one you blackmailed…

Pan felt Bra's hand smack over her mouth, hard.

"I was wondering why Pan agreed to go, and with all people," Trunks said.

Bra eyed her brother, while Pan laughed

"Well I got to get dressed so come on in,"

Before they could say anything she was off.

Pan rushed back upstairs and through on some dark blue caprees. Then her trademark orange bandana. Next her favorite chain, and some black Gallas. Last her favorite black gloves with the fingers cut off. She raced back down stairs.

"Okay I'm ready. Let's go," Pan shouted.

"Wait Pan," Bra said taking out some of her makeup she had on her," let me just…"

"NO," Pan said ducking under her arm.

"Come on let me just…"

NO fucking Way!"

PAN WATCH YOUR MOUTH," her mother yelled.

Pan ran and hid behind Trunks.

"Stop her!"

What do you ant me to do!"

I dunno just STOP HER!"

"Fine," Bra huffed in defeat, let's just GO." They all hoped into Trunks's new red convertible.

"So Bra how many credit card did your dad give you?" asked Pan.

"Oh just five."

"Give? Is that what she tells you? Only two are hers and the rest she takes. And still somehow blames me for it!" Trunks said eyes still focused on the road. Pan laughed.

"Just so you know Bra you're sittin' in the back with all your junk!"

"It's not junk Panny!"

"Uh don't call me that!"

"Why? I love calling you Panny," Trunks said. Making Pan blush. Trunks just chuckled.

"You're both insane," Bra mumbled under her breathe.

"I herd that!" they said at the same time.

"STOP IT!"

Before they could go on any longer Bra held up her hand. "This will go on for hours so let's just stop and forget K"

"Fine," they said. So three were finally at the mall when the bumped into Goten.

"Hey what are you guys doin' here?'

"Being blackmailed."

"Pan, Shut up! Shopping! What are you doing here?" Bra asked.

"Figures," Pan said to Trunks, making him laugh.

"Ok enough. Pan guess who we're meeting here, Marron!"

"What?"

"You know Marron. Blond hair…"

"Yeah, I know who she is! But I'm stuck in a mall with two fucking shopping nit wits! That wasn't part of the deal," yelled pan hand on her hip. Reminding Goten of his mother.

"Hey, I'm not a nit wit!" said the blond beauty.

"Says who?" Trunks whispered to Goten. Bra slapped her brother's arm.

"Let's go shopping!" the two girl squealed.

"Don't let them take me!" shouted Pan grabbing onto both Trunks and Goten.

"Sorry Panny, but Bra's one scary lady."

"Uncle Goten, how can you just sell your flesh and blood out like that?

"It's your problem. You're the one who got blackmailed."

"Trunks! You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"Come on Pan," Bra said grabbing the small sayjin with Marron dragging

her down the other side of the mall.

"Nuh uh, of I have to go then so do you," Pan grabbing Trunks's arm.

Trying to get out of Pan's killer grip he said "Fine then so do Goten."

Trunks's grabbed Goten's arm.

"B But I'm not done eating," whimpered Goten.

Trunks laughed, and Pan just rolled her eyes.

"How can they pull this much weight?" whispered Pan.

"I don't know but I'm scared," Goten whispered back. The three snickered.

They could tell people the staring. Two small girls dragging a smaller girl while, she pulled along a lavender haired guy. With him a hold of a very hungry looking black haired boy. They finally reached the store.

"OK Pan if we let you go you have to promise not to run away. Or else," Bra threatened.

Pan huffed.

"Fine I promise. Same to you two promise or else!" Pan said

"We promise," they chimed in unison.

Marron and Bra we off looking for clothes.

"Pan try this on," Pan turned towards the voice, it was Bra.

She was holding up a plain pink spaghetti strap dress that looked very clingy.

"Not in this life time!"

"Try it on if you want to see the rest of your life time!"

"Whatever!"

About five minutes later Pan came out.

Trunks's eyes were glued to her. He couldn't take his eyes off her even if he tried.

The dress was indeed very clingy. It hugged Pan in all the right places.

It had a very low vee cut that showed some clevelege.

"Uh I hate it."

"Fine suit yourself I like it."

Pan came out a but later and saw Trunks looking at some clothes. She found an opperatonety.

Trunks was wrapped in his own thoughts. Why was I thinkin of Pan that way. She's my best friend. I suddenly can't keep my mind off her.

"GOTCHA!" yelled Pan.

"AHHH! Pan I'm gunna get you for this," he said through clutched teeth. When he noticed two Sons on the ground laughing their asses off.

"Uh I'm hungry," Goten said. Just then they herd his stomach growl loudly. Causing Pan to laugh even harder.

"Yeah me too."

"I didn't even get to eat breakfast."

"Gasp you didn't get to eat breakfast Panny."

"Chill Uncle Goten. Let's ditch this store and go to the food court."

"But what about Bra? She's one scary lady. I mean when she's mad." Pan laughed at him. Goten just starred at her not finding it very funny.

"Yo Bra, we're hungry bye," Pan said walking off. They were half way there when

"PAN!"

"WHAT?"

"We'll meet you at Gadzooks in an hour!" yelled Marron.

"Whatever dude."

Goten and Trunks were still walking when they herd the girls yelling.

"Goten, would you go find us a table?"

"Sure thing Bro."

Trunks snuck up on Pan planning for revenge. She spun around so fast.

Pan spun around fast to check up with the guys. Then she felt her lips brush

against someone else's lips. Not just any ones lips.

**Sorry for that. I didn't know what I was doing.**


	2. Car Ride Accident

Pan stepped back.

"S…S…Sorry," Trunks stammered.

"Um, that's ok."

They never did meet Bra and Marron. Those two found them. They had

millions bags of clothes, Or in Pan's opinion junk. The bags had tons of different labels and brand names. The girls squealed when they found them.

"Ok let's go!" squealed Bra.

"Wait I get to go to the store I like," Pan said.

"Um, ok."

They walked into a store with a lot of black. There were chains and baggy clothes every where. Pan knew the store like the back of her hand.

"Hey, Pan."

"Yo, Jack."

Pan grabbed a chain with a lot of stars, a black hat with pink stars that lined the edge, some shoe laces with goofy things on them, and a silver skull belly bottom ring.

"You have your belly bottom pierced?" Goten asked shocked.

"That's why it takes me so long to get ready to train. You know how much it would hurt to get punched in the stomach with it in" Pan said. Pan paid and they left.

"Pan, Marron you should stay the night!" Bra said very excitedly.

"Sure," Pan said lazily.

"I can't I have to go to my grandparents," Marron said sadly.

"Hey Goten you should stay too."

"Why not?" Goten said making it sound like a statement.

"Here use my cell," Bra said pulling out her cell phone.

"Ladies first," Pan said grabbing the phone.

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello, Son Residents, Videl speaking."

"Sup, Mom, can I stay at Bra's tonight?"

"I don't mind. What did Bulma say?"

"She doesn't care."

"Ok, bye Honey."

"Bye. Lots of love," Pan hung up the phone, "Here Uncle Goten."

"Mom, can I stay at Trunks' house?"

"Uh- huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, ok," Goten said getting annoyed, "Ok, Love you too Mom. Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh. I know, yes Mom. Uh-huh, love you too. Goten finally hung up the phone, and handed it to Bra.

"Bye, Marron," Bra called as she watched the blonde walk off.

"What?" Goten said looking confused. Pan laughed.

"While you were squawking to Grandma Marron's mom called. She had to meet her in the front in five minutes."

"Oh!"

"Ok, can we please go?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, I'm driving," Bra said dangling Trunks' car keys.

"How'd you get those?' Trunks asked furious.

"I have my ways."

"Shot gun!" Goten called, "You two in the back."

"Whatever can we just GO?" Pan said ready to leave the place she hated

They walked to the car. Bra and Goten hoped right into the car. Pan and Trunks were a bit hesitant.

"GET IN!" Bra yelled.

"Um, ok," Trunks said getting in.

Pan got in a little slower. As soon as Pan was in the car, Bra took off.

"Geeze, Bra trying to kill us," Pan was back to normal.

Pan set her hand in the middle of the back seat to steady herself. Pan just looked out the window.

Trunks couldn't believe his sister drove like this. He put his hand down in the middle to make sure he didn't fall on Pan.

Pan felt something on her hand. She looked over to see what it was. It was Trunks' hand.

She pulled her hand back immediately.

Trunks felt something move under his hand. He realized it was Pan's hand. Trunks also noticed a tint of pink on Pan's cheeks.

_She looks so cute when she blushes. NO, bad Trunks._ He thought.

Pan looked out the window a little embarrassed. Then the car made a sharp swerved. She tried to hold onto the edge so she wouldn't fall on Trunks. Too late she wad thrown right into him.

All of a sudden he was being smashed into the door by a small girl. As if automatically he put his arms around her waste.

"Sorry," mumbled Trunks.

"It's not your fault," Pan said softly, "BRA!"

"Get your seatbelt on,"Goten said.

"Whatever, Dad!" Pan huffed and put her seatbelt on, well tried. She finally noticed Trunks' arm around her.

Trunks let go right away.

"Sorry, I…I didn't want you to fall," he said turning pink.

He scooted away from her, and put on his seatbelt.

It felt right to have his arms around me, Pan was thinking.

_Pan don't think like that._

They finally reached the Brief's


	3. The Freddy Accident

They walked into the house and went their separate ways.

**THE GIRLS**

Pan and Bra walked into her room.

The room was big. The walls were light blue. Bra had a huge bed in the middle of the north wall. It had a purple comfiture, and to big light blue pillows. Bra's stereo was off in the corner. Her vanity pushed to the east wall. The closet was a walk in closet. The room wasn't big, it was huge.

Bra went to turn on her stereo, and began listening to Hilary Duff. Then she sat on her huge bed.

Pan was getting really annoyed with Hilary. She walked over and turned it to a rock station.

Bra turned it back to Hilary.

"Pop."

"Rock."

"Pop."

"Rock."

"Fine then no music," Bra said turning off the stereo.

"Fine."

"So what's up with you and my brother? Holding hands, and hugging," Bra said smirking.

"What, are you kidding me? It was your fault. You and your crazy driving! He was making sure I didn't fall," Pan yelled.

"Sure," Bra said sarcastically, "and be quiet."

"Ok, ok, ok," Pan whispered.

"It looked to me he put his arms around you on purpose, same with your hand. Ok maybe the hand."

"Really?" Pan said getting excited.

"I knew it! You like! Don't you?" Bra said smugly

"No! I…I don't," pan said trying to hide the fact that she was lying.

"Pan!"

"Ok, maybe a little."

"Pan!"

"Ok, maybe a lot, but shhhh! No one knows that," Pan whispered the last bit.

"I won't tell. I swear," Bra said zipping her lips.

"PINKY promise," Pan said sticking out her pinky.

"Pinky promise," Bra said locking Pan's pinky with her own.

**THE GUYS**

The guys walked into Trunks' room. His room was big, but simple. The walls were white. And the bed was black. He had a computer in the corner. Trunks also had a TV, because he didn't have stereo. Goten sat on Trunks' bed.

"So…what's up with you and my niece?" asked Goten.

"Nothing," Trunks said trying not to turn pink.

"Uh-huh, I know the hand thing was an accident, but what aboutyou putting your arms around her?" Goten questioned.

"I was making sure she didn't fall," Trunks insisted. Not letting Goten know that it felt right to have her in his arms.

"Yeah, sure, what ever you say," Goten said making his words dripping with sarcasm, "but I think she liked it."

"You think so?"

"Ha, you like her. Don't you?"

"Maybe," Trunks said quietly.

"Trunks, I will kick your ass if you don't tell me," Goten threatened.

"Ok, ok, I like her, but she's not like any other girl. I mean with any other girls it doesn't feel right, you know?"

"Damm right she's not lik any other girl. She's my niece! You hurt her I will not hesitate to kick your ass!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"UNCLE GOTEN,TRUNKS, GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HER!" Pan yelled.

They walked downstairs and saw the girls in the living room.

"Do you guys want to go get food and movies?" Bra asked.

"With us?" Pan finished. Trunks looked at Goten, he nodded.

"We'll go," Trunks said.

"But I want to pick food," Goten said, grinning the famous Son grin. He also stuck his hand behind his. Something his father was known for.

"Bra is not picking movies!" Pan said eyeing her friend.

"Ok so Pan and Trunks will go get movies, and Goten and I will go get the food k?" Bra said smiling.

"But...," Pan began

"Ok?" Bra said giving her friend a look that said 'you don't have a choice'.

"Ok"

"See ya soon," Bra said walking out the door with Goten.

"Ah…should we go?" Trunks asked.

They hoped into Trunks' truck. It was big and black. Pan and Trunks drove in silence for awhile nether knowing what to say. Pan reached over and turned on the radio. She turned it to her favorite rock station.

"Bra has the worst taste in music," Pan said.

"Tell me about it," Trunks said turning up the radio.

Pan started humming the song, and acautionly would start singing. Trunks sat there and listened to Pan. She had such a pretty voice.

"You have a nice voice."

"What?"

"I said you have a nice voice," Trunks reapted.

"Thanks," Pan said.Hercheeks were pink.Pan was blushing.

They reached the movie store. Trunks and Pan walked in. There were movies everywhere. Shelves and shelves of movies. All kinds of movies. Scary movies, funny movies, and romance movies.

"What are we getting?" Trunks asked.

"Scary movies, funny movies, and scary movies," said Pan.

"What scary movies," Trunks aid going over to the horror section.

"Anything, but Freddy Cruiger. He scares the shit out of me AHHH!" Pan screamed. She ran right into a life size poster board of Freddy.

Pan wrapped her arms around Trunks' neck, and buried her face in his chest.

Trunks didn't know what to do so he wrapped his arms around her slim waste, again.

"Pan its ok. He's not real." Trunks said. The small girl didn't let go, but buried her face deeper into his chest.

"Its ok, I won't let anything happen to you," Trunks said comforting her.

"Promise?" she mumbled.

"Promise."

She let go and looked up into his blue orbs, and mumbled "Sorry"


	4. The Pizza Accident

They drove back in silence. Pan was too embarrassed, and Trunks was just shocked. The two teens ended up renting I Know What You Did Last Summer, Scream, Hide and Seek, 50 First Dates, and The Animal. When the Briefs' came into view they saw that Goten and Bra were already back.

"Guess what," Bra squealed running out the front door.

"What?" Pan said in a sarcastic tone.

"You know how my mom and dad are out of town for Mom's work? Well they got caught up, and are staying over night." Bra squealed out.

"That's rockin'" Pan said happily, and now grinning at her friend. The three walked back to the very big house. As soon as they walked in the door

"What's for dinner?" asked Goten. All of them walked into the living room and sat down. Pan and Trunks on the couch. Bra and Goten on the loveseat.

"Do you ever stop thinking with your stomach?" Pan said angrily. Trunks and Bra looked at each other, and laughed.

"Ok, I'll order pizza," Bra said, "What do you guys want?"

"Pepperoni," Goten said grinning like mad.

"Sausage," Trunks said.

"Cheese," Pan said excited. The truth was she was hungry too.

"Ok, so one large pepperoni, sausage, cheese, and taco. Breadsticks?" Bra said standing up.

"Yeah," the tree said in unison glaring at each other. Bra walked to the phone. She may not fight like the three in the living room, but she was still a sayjin. So she still had a huge appetite.

"Hello I'd like to make a delivery." She walked back in to the living room five minutes later.

**10 minutes later**

"Ugh, when's its gunna get here" Pan complained.

"Do you ever stop thinking with your stomach?" Goten mimicked in a girly voice. Trunks and Bra laughed.

"Are you mimicking me?" Pan said standing up.

"Are you mimicking me?" Goten asked also standing up.

"Uncle Goten I'm warning you," she said with clenched fist.

"Uncle Goten I'm warning you," he said copying her every move. Pan was getting mad. She charged at him full speed.

"Shit!" Goten said running as fast as he could. The two Sons ran right the two Briefs. They ran around the house about four times. Sense Pan was small and sayjin women she was easily catching up. Pan tackled him to the ground and sat on Goten. Goten being bigger flipped her over and started tickling her.

"Give up," Go ten said triumphly.

"NO!" Pan said in between laughs.

"Say Uncle," Goten said laughing.

"NEVER!" Pan gasped out.

"Too much stubbornness for such a little girl," Goten said. That was it NO ONE called her little girl. Not even her dad called her little girl. She shoved him off her, sat on him, and then was about to hit him. Goten pushed her off, and ran. They ran back into the living room, and ran around there for awhile.

"PAN STOP RIGHT NOW!" Bra yelled standing up, "my mom's gunna kill me if this house is a mess!"

"Not unless I can listenin' to music! Rock music!" Pan yelled back still running.

"No!"

"Uncle Goten when I catch you I'm not gunna sit on you I'm gunna kill you!"

"Ok, ok, you can listenin' to your music!" Pan ran to the stereo and turned it on.

"I Love This Song!" Pan sad banging her head and laughing.

_"Take me and let me innnn don't break me and shut me out, so take me and let me innn don't break me and shut me out"_

Trunks and Goten laughed. Goten did an air guitar, Trunks joined in. Pan started singing. Bra just sat there with an angry expression on her face.

"Does any one around me feel the same put your fist up and bench your pain," Pan sang. She grabbed Bra's hands and pulled her up' they laughed and started dancing. The guys were still on there air guitars. The song ended and the four sayjin burst out laughing. They were laughing so hard tears were running down their cheeks. They did this for the next thirty minutes. Playing air guitars, dancing, singing, and laughing. While all of this was going on Bra got out her new digital camera. Then the door bell rang.

Both Pan and Trunks bolted for the door. They grabbed the door knob at the same time, and pulled back blushing.

"Um I'll go get the money," Trunks said. Pan answered the door. She looked at the dilverery guy. He was tall, well taller then her. He was about 5, 9 or 5, 10. He had curly brown hair. He had bight green eyes. The guy had an average size nose, lips, and a round face. He was wearing a baggy white shirt, baggy black pants, and a Pizza Hut visor. Pan could see he had some muscles, but wasn't nearly as muscular as Trunks and Goten.

"Hi," Pan said.

"Hey, here is your five pizzas, bread sticks, and desert pizza. That will be $22.50," he said.

"Ok, thanks," Pan said lifting it all getting ready to leave.

"Wait do you need help?" he offered. Obviously trying to flirt. He wasn't doing to good either.

"No, I got it," Pan said not interested.

Trunks was in the hallway, growling. Who does he think he is trying to get with MY Pan? Wait did I just think that?

"Here's the money," Trunks said walking next to Pan. He faked a smile. Pan and Trunks walked back to the others. Trunks was still fuming with anger. Pan stopped noticing he was mad.

"You ok?" Pan asked concern written all over her face.

"No," he said flat out.

"What's up?"

"I can't believe that guy. Flirting with you like that. Like you're just some good looking girl who only cares about herself," Trunks yelled

Did he just say I was good looking? Pan thought.

"You hear that?" Bra whispered. She started walking toward the yelling.

"Who couldn't?" Goten whispered back, following her.

"So does this mean Trunks likes Pan?" Bra whispered even quieter.

"Likes? More like loves. Shit I wasn't supposed to say that," whispered in the same tone, "What 'bout Pan?"

"Same with pan," Bra whispered walking back into the very large living room, and sat down on the black leather couch. Goten decided to look around. Across from him was a big screen TV. To his left there was a black leather loveseat. Both the couch and loveseat had a little table on the rite arm. It was small and had three legs. The wall behind him was full of pictures. Some with Vegeta. There was a lot of Trunks and Bra. A little of Bulma. There were even a few of him and Trunks as little kids, and some of his family. There was a few of Pan too. He remembered Bulma calling it her wall of memories. Goten laughed a little at the thought.

"What's so funny," Bra asked looking at Goten Confused.

'Nothing, so what are we going to do 'bout Pan and Trunks?"

"Well…Bra whispered he plan into Goten's ear.

"Trunks even if he was flirting with me I wasn't interested," Pan yelled back.

"Sure looked like it," Trunks snarled. He looked into her eyes what he saw her. He saw hurt, disappointment, anger, and frustration in her charcoal pools.

"I can't believe you! Why do u care anyway!" she snapped back.

"Because," he said softly looking into her eyes again, they had softened." Pan I…I…

"HURRY UP I'M STARVING!" yelled Goten.

"We're coming!" Pan shouted. She began walking back when someone grabbed her arm.

"Pan I'm sorry. I didn't mean to flip out on you," Trunks said walking off. Pan sat there shocked. She ran to catch up with him. Pan slipped and went flying. Next thing she knew she hit something. It wasn't the hard ground.

Trunks herd Pan running toward him. So he stopped and turned around. He saw Pan slipped and BOOM he was on the ground. Trunks looked up to see a very shocked Pan. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Goten run in and catch all the food and walk back into the living room.

Pan looked down and saw two piercing blue eyes. She realized she was on top of him.

"Trunks I am so sorry," Pan said blushing.

He mumbled something.

'What?" then she noticed she was still on top of him. She jumped off him. Her face bright red.

"I said, it's ok," Trunks said also blushing. They walked back into the living room.

"Sorry…again," how many times hav I said that today.


	5. Authors Note

I'm sorry but I don't know when I will be able to update. Me and my family are going on vaction. So I don't know if I'll be able to get a chapter in or not by the time we leave on Friday. I even told my self I didn't want to put in one of these, but sense I am im gunna say thanks a lot to all my faithful reviewers I love u guys tonz! You have no idea how much it means to me that u guys read my story… I didn't think anyone would read. Thanks again and I'm sorry


	6. Movie Accident

Pan and Trunks walked back into the living room and saw Bra and Goten pigging out on pizza. Pan saw Goten go to grab a piece of cheese pizza. She was just too quick for poor Goten and snatched it right from under his nose. Then took a huge bite.

"HEY, THAT was MINE," Goten yelled pouting. Pan looked at him a laughed. She just stook her tongue out at him. Goten tried to grab it back.

"Snooze ya looze," Pan said licking the piece of pizza. Bra looked at her disgusted, and Trunks laughed. Pan being the tease she was waved the piece of pizza in Goten's face. He just sat there and pouted.

After that all they did was eat their pizza, talk about memories, and laughed at each other. Trunks, Goten, and, Pan all ate a whole pizza. Bra only ate half, which they split between the three of them. Goten ate one desert pizza, Pan and Trunks split one.

"I'm watching my figure," Bra said shoving the desert pizza away from her.

"Bra, how can you say that? You just ate a half a pizza," Trunks said looking at her if she was some of freak.

"What? I may not fight like the three of you, but I'm just as much sayjin as the rest of you! I'm even MORE then Panny," the blue haired girl smirked. It was the smirk she had inherited from her father. It's not like she wanted to hurt Pan's feelings, but she got sick of people saying that she wasn't sayjin.

"Shut up! You don't even act like it! I'd give anything to be more sayjin! Just cause you have more sayjin blood than me doesn't mean that YOU are more sayjin that me," Pan said scowling. It wasn't fair in Pan's opinion. Bra didn't even act like a sayjin, but she was still more sayjin then herself. She didn't fight, she was DEFIANTLY girly. Pan never met a girly sayjin besides Bra.

"Look Pan will always be a better fighter, and Bra will always have more sayjin blood. But that doesn't mean ones more sayjin then the other so why don't you just drop it," yelled Trunks. He knew it bugged Pan that she was 1/2 less sayjin then them. He also knew it bugged Bra when people said she wasn't sayjin because she wasn't a fighter. So if these two fought about it would go on for hours. Trunks watched the two girls exchange apologizes and hug.

"Now what?" the quarter sayjin asked, "It's too early to watch movies. Bra gave Goten a sly smile.

"We could play Truth or Dare," Goten said slyly.

"Sure," Pan said lazily.

"We don't really have anything else to do," Trunks agreed.

"Ok, I'll go first," Bra said excitedly, "ummmm, Goten, Truth or Dare?" Pan let out the breath she just realized she was holding.

"Truth."

"You big chicken!" Trunks teased his best friend. Goten very maturely stuck his tongue out at him.

"Nice," Pan laughed," Hurry UP Bra."

"I don't know what to ask," Bra said. She knew this was part of the plan, she never thought of anything to ask, "Ok, I got it. Do you think you found the love of your life?"

"Typical," Pan said loudly rolling her eyes.

"Really Bra, You couldn't think of anything to else?" He looked at his sister. Her eyes seemed far away. Now he got it. Why she always hung around her when Goten was over, why she always offered him something to eat after they were done training and not him too, why she asked this question. Bra and Feelings for Goten.

"Yep," answered Goten. He snuck a look at Bra.

"What? Who?" Trunks asked. They were best friends wasn't he suppose to know this, he thought so.

Pan sat there. She knew her uncle had feelings for Bra. That was obvious. The way he always looked at her, and how he always offered her help. But she never knew he loved her.

"Not tellin', one question per Truth," Goten said smiling. Trunks glared at him.

"Ok, my turn. Pan, Truth or Dare?"

'Dare," she picked just like he knew she would.

"I Dare you to kiss Trunks," Goten smirked.

"WHAT? That a little childish," Pan Yelled.

"Speak for yourself Panny," Goten said making sure empathized Panny.

Pan was scarlet. She leaned into Trunks and pecked him on the lips and pulled away fast.

"What was that? That's how you kiss you mother!" Bra said. Trunks grabbed Pan and put her in his lap, and crushed his lips to hers. It was somehow gentle though. At first Pan just sat there. She was...surprised, shocked, and enjoying it? All of the above. She started to kiss back. It was Trunks' turn to be surprised. He licked her bottom lip asking permission to enter her mouth. She was going to let him enter when...

"Geez it was just a Dare," Bra giggled.

"Get a room," Goten said laughing. They pulled apart not really wanting to, but did anyway. Pan stuck her tongue out at both of them.

"That's mature," Goten said.

"You know it," Pan said laughing.

"Is it a Son thing to stick out your tongue?" Trunks asked.

"WHAT?" Goten asked, and looked at Trunks like he was insane.

"You and Pan have been sticking your tongue out all day, and me and Bra haven't once," Trunks said matter-factly. Pan just looked at him funny.

"Well you guys are just losers," Pan said keeping a straight face.

"You guys just aren't cool enough to stick out your tongue," Goten said grinning the famous Son Grin. Both Bra and Trunks stuck their tongues out at them. Even though it wasn't that funny, they laughed. The four of them played their game for awhile. Then it got late.

"You guys wana start watching those movies?" Trunks suggested yawning,

"Sure."

"Why not?"

"Ok, what movies did you guys get?" Bra asked. Pan got up and went to go get the movies. About two minutes later. She came back with the movies, and handed them to Bra.

"And you said I couldn't pick out movies," Bra said frowning. "Not of these are something I would ever pick."

"That was the point," Pan said grinning the same grin Goten did, "What do you want to watch first?"

"I don't want to watch a scary movie," Bra said.

"Ok, then lets watch 50 First Dates," said Trunks.

Yeah, Ok, that's suppose to be really funny," Bra said. She got up and popped the movie into the DVD player. Then sat on the couch with Goten. So that meant that Pan and Trunks were stuck on the loveseat together. Not that they were complaining.

They were about half through the movie. It as at the part were Drew Barrymore found Adam Sandler in her bed and she had no idea who he was. When Trunks left something on his shoulder. He looked down and saw that Pan was asleep. Trunks looked over at Bra and Goten. They were asleep too. Trunks leaned his head on Pan's and fell asleep also.

BOOM! Pan and Trunks' eyes flew open. It was storming...hard. Pan looked around to figure out where she was. She looked up. Pan saw to beautiful blue eyes.

She then realized something was around her waste, and her hand was on a hard chest.

Trunks looked down at Pan saw her dark brown pools. He saw his arm was around her waste and her head had moved from his shoulder, and that her small hand was on his chest.

They jumped apart like to repelling magnets. Both red as tomato.

"Sor...," Pan yelled. Trunks put his hand over her mouth, and pointed to the sleeping couple who looked pretty cozy to her. He lifted his hand.

"Sorry," they both whispered.

They sat there for awhile and looked at each other. Both still red.


	7. Accidents in The Rain

BOOM!

Pan ran to the nearest window. She loved storms, she loved everything about them. The rain, the thunder, and the lightning. Everything.

Trunks walked over to where Pan was. He didn't really care for storms. Storms were loud he preferred silence. When he got to her he put his arm around her like it was the most natural thing in the world to do.

Pan leaned into his nice warm arms. She felt very comfortable and safe in his arms. Wishing he'd never let go.

"Trunks," Pan whispered.

"Yeah?" He replied in a hushed voice.

"Let's go outside," she said leaving his warm arms heading towards the door.

"Are you crazy," he whispered hurriedly. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. They were face to face now. He looked into her eyes. They were so deep and pretty. Trunks began to lean in. Pan looked at what he was doing and she too leaned in. They were about an inch apart when……

BOOM!

_So close_ he thought.

_He almost kissed me_ she thought blushing.

"Come on Trunks. Let's go," She said. She opened the door and walked out. There were puddles everywhere. Pan ran and jumped into one and sent water everywhere. She ran to another and jumped up high and hovered for a bit and slammed back down. Pan was soaked head to toe. Laughing she looked at Trunks.

Trunks watched her walk out the door. He stood into the door way and watched. He watched her run and jump into the muddy water. She was wet, and it looked like she could care less. She loved it actually. Trunks watched her laugh, he loved her laugh. It sounded angelic.

"Come here Trunks," she said laughing.

"No way, its raining," Trunks yelled back. He leaned against the door way and smirked his father's smirk.

"You big BABY!" she shouted.

"I am not," he said clenching his fist and laughing.

"Are too," Pan said sticking out her tongue. Trunks came out of the door wat just a little bit. He didn't want to get that wet.

"There, you happy?" he asked. He was getting slightly wet.

"No," she said. Pan walked over to him and grabbed his arm. He let her pull him to the middle of the huge yard.

"Now, I'm happy," she said smirking a smirk that would have made Vegeta proud. Pan took both of his hands in hers, and she began to spin. The two span faster and faster.

"Your such a kid," Trunks yelled smiling

"You only get to be a kid once," she laughed. They just span and span enjoying the others company. But nether noticed there hands slipping. There hands slipped apart, and they went flying…

Trunks got up off the ground laughing. He looked around to find Pan. He saw here. She had hit a tree, it looked like she had hit it hard. Trunks ran as fast as he could to her.

"Pan," he said shaking her, "Pan this isn't funny! PAN! PANNY!" She wasn't moving. He felt for a pulse, she was alive. Pan looked at the tree there was blood.

A/N: hey guys sorry it took so long and its short but I had skool and stuff. Yea so ill update as soon as I can I LUV U ALL!


	8. Accidents happen

Trunks didn't know what to do. He kept shaking her hoping she'd wake up. Then it lightning near by, so he scooped her up in his arms and ran back into the house.

"BRA, GOTEN, I NEED YOUR HELP!

"Wha…" Bra said. Trunks was in trouble, or at least it sounded like it.

"Goten, get your LAZY ASS UP!" yelled Bra.

"I'M UP!" he shouted standing straight up. Doing this caused Bra to fall right to the ground…hard.

"OW!"

"Sorry," Goten said sheepishly

"YOU GUYS!" The two walked into the living room still sleepy. There they saw Trunks holding a lifeless Pan. Both soaked, and Bra's eyes widened to the shape of plates.

Trunks, why are you all wet?" Goten asked stupidly. Eyes still wide Bra raised an eyebrow at him. Bra ran to Pan.

"WHAT!" Goten looked down at Trunks' arms. And there she was his little Panny unconscious.

"This isn't funny guys!" Bra said. She looked at Pan. This was one big joke. Bra lifted her hand and WAKE! She slapped Pan right across the face. She didn't move

"What the HELL did you do Briefs!" Goten said. If looks could kill Trunks would be dead and buried.

"N...Nothing it was an accident!" Trunks had never been afraid of his best friend before. Goten ran over and took Pan from Trunks' arms.

No, Trunks thought

Goten ran with Pan in his arms bridal style to the living room. He sat down and put her head in his lap lifting Pan's head just a little to see the nasty gash in back of her head. The cut was deep and still bleeding.

"Bra, Trunks," he yelled. The brother and sister walked into the living room ready to take orders.

"Bra go get a cloth soaked in warm water and a bandage. Trunks go look for a senzu bean or aspirin anything," Goten said very seriously. That wasn't a tone the two Briefs were use to. They blinked stupidly, not use to any Son being that serious. Especially Goten. He was acting…smart, "NOW!"

The two scrambled. Bra ran into the bathroom, getting a cloth. She washed it over warm water twice. She looked through the medicine cabinet looking for bandages. Where are they? She couldn't find them. She let out a frustrated grunt. Bra looked again and there they were. Right in front of her face. She grabbed them and took off to the living room.

"Here, here," Bra said, Goten took the cloth and dabbed at Pan's head gently, Why are you doing that!" she didn't want to see her best friend hurt anymore.

"To clean out the wound," Goten said calmly. His face was very serious. Then Goten then just as careful, if not more, took the bandage and wrapped it around Pan's head.

Trunks ran into the GR. Thinking if they had any senzu beans they would b in here. He sped towards the medicine cabinet. He threw the door to the floor.

"Shit," he left the door, not really caring bout it. All he wanted was for Pan, his Pan, to be alright. He searched and searched and he couldn't find anything. Trunks threw and kicked things around, breaking many things. He still couldn't find a thing.

"Damn it," he let out a breath of defeat. Trunks ran back into the house. Soaked head to the bone.

"Goten, I couldn't fund anything," Trunks panted.

"Its ok," Goten said replacing a pillow with his lap for Pan, "She'll be fine. You know Panny, she's a fighter. She's more sayjin the all of us."

Trunks chuckled. He knew she may have less sayjin blood, but she defiantly acted more sayjin. Pan was always looking for a fight. She had just as much pride, maybe even more, the Vegeta. And she was much more stubborn and hot headed. Sometimes he wished he was more like her. Pan could care less what people thought of her, and she never quite. Maybe that's what he loved about her… love did he love her? He always wanted to be with her. When ever she was with him he felt complete, whole. Trunks did lover, he couldn't explain how he knew.

He kneeled down beside the couch and stared at her pretty face.

Bra went into the kitchen. She didn't understand hoe Pan could have gotten this injured. She was sayjin! Couldn't she take a blow to the head, Goten, Gohan, and Goku sure could. Well both Trunks and Pan were sayjin, so maybe they were spinning faster and holding on to each other tighter. When there hands slipped apart they must have went flying.

I hope she's ok, Bra thought.

Goten walked into the kitchen thinking some food would cheer him up. Then he saw Bra. She looked so beautiful. Her blue hair was to her the middle of her back. He saw that her deep ocean blue eyes were glazed over from being in deep thought. Her hand was under her chin holding up her head. Bra was chewing on her pretty pink lips.

Bra felt eyes burning into her. She turned around and saw Goten. He ran his fingers threw his already messy black hair. It wasn't normally messy, but they had fallen asleep.

"Hi," she said softly, "Goten, is she going to be ok?" Her eyes were filled with concern. She looked very worried. Bra put her friends before anyone else. And he loved that about her.

"She'll be fine," Goten said taking a seat next to her. He put his arm around Bra in a protective way. She leaned into him, and put set her head on his shoulder. To them it was right; it couldn't be any more comfortable.

"Bra, I love you," Goten said calmly.

"I love you too," Bra said smiling.

Trunks looked at Pan. She looked so peaceful, like she was in a deep sleep. Her dark hair fell loosely around her face, covering one eye. He reached over and tucked it behind her ear. Her ruby red lips were slightly parted. Eye lids closed, covering her beautiful deep brown eyes. Trunks didn't know what to do. He didn't like that all he could do was stand by and watch. Goten was right though she'd make it, she was a fighter.

"Pan," he whispered, "There's something I need to tell you. It's that I think you're beautiful. That you are an exhalant fighter. You can b a little stubborn, and you like to play the hero. But you all worth wild and I love it. Pan I know I'm a coward, because I can't tell you this to you when you're awake. Pan, Panny I love you," he took her hand in his, and rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb. Trunks just looked at her.

Bra and Goten walked into the living room, his arm around her waste. They saw Trunks asleep right by Pan's side.

Bra went to the closet and took a blanket out. One for Pan, one for Trunks. She gently wrapped her best friend and older brother in the warm blankets.

Goten went to go sit on the loveseat. He ran his fingers threw his hair for the millionth time this evening. Goten watched Bra gracefully walk over to him. She sat right next to him. He put his arms around her like he always did. Bra snuggled into his warm body.

"I can't believe this all happened," Goten said tightening his grip around just enough so it didn't hurt her.

"Accidents happen," Bra said. They soon fell asleep.

Pan's eyes fluttered open. She remembered someone talking to her. It was Trunks she could tell. Pan also remembered bits and pieces of what he said. But three words stuck out. I love you.

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm already starting on the next chapter. School and things like that got in the way. So I'm soooo sorry! Hope you guys like this. And thanks everyone who reviewed I love knowing people actually read my story and liked it! So thanks and im so sorry!


End file.
